We Will Meet Again
by Angel Healer
Summary: crossover between yyh/sailormoon and my first yaten/kurama fic so please no flames r/r!!


He ran.  
  
The leaves of the trees slapped against his face as he  
tore through the forest, yet he did not slow his pace.  
/Fool!/ he berated himself, clutching the spot over  
his left lung. /Proud, obnoxious *fool*!/ he added,  
dimly aware of the crimson liquid gushing from the  
wound and staining his whitish robes.  
  
The wound was worse than he thought, he realized as he  
felt his vision dimming. /NO!/he swore fiercely.   
/Not like this!/ He continued to gallop through the  
underbrush, swatting tiny trees and branches aside  
with his free hand.  
  
A hunter. A mere *hunter* had done this to him. Was  
he so confident that now he didn't pay any heed to  
mysterious ki in the area? /If I hadn't been so  
proud... If I'd.../ His train of thought was  
interrupted by the familiar sound of an arrow cutting  
through the air. He ducked his head reflexively, but  
the projectile had a different target in mind. He bit  
back a cry of anguish as the stone-tipped weapon  
sailed through his right shoulder. "So persistent..."  
he growled under his breath.  
  
When he stumbled into a clearing, he staggered to a  
halt and turned to face the darkness of the forest.  
  
"What are you waiting for, then?" he shouted to the  
trees. "Come, vermin! You think yourself worthy of  
bringing back the head of Youko Kurama? Then, come!"  
There was no answer. Kurama stayed his ground, one  
hand still clutching his wound, the other reaching  
into his robes to pull out a rose. "I'm waiting,  
vermin!" he shouted, feeling uneasy at the silence of  
the forest. It was as though every creature that  
inhabited it had fled in the face of Kurama's  
challenge.  
"COME!" he demanded, his voice carrying undercurrents  
of threat. The silence was deafening. Kurama stood  
there for what seemed like hours, and then...  
  
He dove to the side and rolled, ignoring the pain it  
evoked from his wounds. He heard the sound of arrows  
striking the dirt he'd been standing in only seconds  
ago. /Fool,/ he cursed the hunter. /Do you think you  
can truly defeat me now that I am aware of you? You  
are about to learn what happens to those who dare to  
confront Youko Kurama./  
  
He made to raise himself to his feet once again, but  
then he felt a sharp pain in his left thigh. He fell  
to his side and stared disbelievingly at the new arrow  
there. /How...?/ He rolled away from another barrage  
of arrows and started to flee once again, no longer  
knowing where he was headed and no longer caring. He  
simply needed to get away. /More than one... There is  
more than one.../  
  
He ran as best he could through the undergrowth,  
vision blurring at the edges, wounds bleeding  
profusely, limbs aching... /Not like this,/ he  
repeated. /I will not die like this... Not at the  
hands of these...these.../  
It was getting hard to think coherently. His head was  
starting to feel fuzzy, with a need for sleep. Each  
arrow-wound was becoming a distinct, blazing sun of  
pain. He stumbled blindly forward, absently shoving  
leaves aside, until at last he was free from the  
confines of the forest, falling to his knees in the  
grass.  
  
He remained there for several moments, panting and  
fighting the plunge into unconsciousness with every  
ounce of strength he had left. Slowly, painfully, he  
lifted his head, finding himself at the bank of...of a  
pond.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Loud yet distant sound waves shook her pond. Twice,  
the second more heavier than the first. Yaten opened  
her lime green eyes in her air bubble beneath the pond. "Who  
could it be?" Any customer knew not to yell. In the  
Makai, any customer didn't *want* to attract  
attention, if they were coming to her to sell objects  
to Taiki-san, because it was presumable they did  
not attain such objects legally.  
  
"Who could it be?" she wondered curiously, unfurling  
herself from the fetal position and stretching out a  
bit, slowly sifting towards the top of the pond. The  
padding of insistent footsteps soon followed the  
distant shattering cries. listening for another  
sound, any sound, nothing. slowly,she rised her now  
wet-matted silver hair, she sensed an unfamiliar ki,  
no...two, three, more... and one was closer than the  
others. Next her eyes rose above the surface and  
looked around the pond. "No one in the immediate area,  
leaning over..." She thought as she softly gasped, the  
nearer ki wavering, almost fading feeling. "Someone's  
hurt..." She murmured, bringing the rest of her head  
above the pond's surface. She brought her hands above  
soon after, digging her nails into the damp, rich  
soil, rimming the cool pond water, she pulled herself  
to the edge, and her eyes above the grassy horizon.  
She gasped and dived under quickly away.   
  
"He... He's a kitsune..." she thought, holding her  
breath under the water, blinking. "Who is he? What  
does he want?" She suddenly panicked. "What is he  
doing here?" She demanded to herself, small bubbles  
escaping her lips.  
  
"There's only... one way... to find out..." she  
compromised, slowly, returning herself to her previous  
position, looking at the tall, well-built youko. "I've  
never seen a youko before..." She thought,  
blinking, watching him intently. Every wavered breath,  
every pulse of his body, the trickling of crimson  
fluid... "Baka! He's hurt, how could you forget that?"  
she quickly scolded herself. "But what... what if he  
is faking? What if he intends to hurt me... I've never  
met one of him before." She started to doubt herself.  
"No, his ki, it's unsteady, I have to help him." She  
confidently confirmed herself, slowly lifting her body  
out of the water, careful not to soil her light green  
gown against the muddy lining of the pool. She  
stepped softly and slowly towards him, almost  
terrified of a reaction from him. "I have to help  
him..." She continued to repeat to herself. "I have  
to-- Damn, did his tail just move?" She asked herself,  
pausing stiffly in her footsteps. "Stop it, stop  
doubting..." She bit her lip and moved closer to him.  
"You can do this. He won't bite, will he?" She  
frightfully doubted herself again as she softly  
reached down to his level, wrapping her arms slowly  
around his middle and lifting him up. She had never  
seen a youko before, let alone lifted one.  
"KUSO!" She groaned softly at his weight. "He's  
heavy..." She wobbled slightly. "I have to bring him  
closer... closer to the pond... so I can heal him  
better..." She struggled, regretfully dragging his  
lower half along the ground.   
  
"I'm sorry..." she apologized softly, knowing he must  
be in pain, and her weakness was not helping his  
wounds. Her body was designed and trained to be strong   
for water, for currents, for sea creatures, not  
lifting heavy things on ground. She groaned again as  
she neared the pond. "Just a few more steps..." She  
moaned softly, and gently placed him beside the pond.  
"I'm so sorry..." She knelt beside him, not caring of  
her garments anymore. "I didn't help your pain....  
I'll help now though." She spoke softly, reaching in  
the cool pond and using her powers to wash away the  
dirt and scratches on his face. Next she moved behind  
him, careful not to upset any wounds anymore, she  
propped him up, and scooped cool clear water into her  
hand to let him drink. "Please don't die. I'm so  
sorry..." She started, apologetically feeling as  
though his death would be a result of her weakness,  
even though she knew deep down inside it wasn't. "I  
can heal you. I can. If you can wait a few minutes,  
I can get supplies and heal your wounds." She said, a  
few tears trickling down her cheeks. "Why do I feel  
this way? I don't know him." She scolded herself. "Is  
it because he looks beatifull? Baka onna," she told  
herself.  
  
  
Pain. All other feeling had abandoned him, leaving  
him only with pain as his constant companion. But it  
was becoming distant...fading... He was losing  
consciousness...falling...   
  
He was moving... No...he was being moved... Who...?  
A warm breeze...  
  
The trickling sound of water...  
  
  
  
…Who...? He tried opening his eyes, but the lids were  
simply too heavy. Soon, he simply succumbed to the  
darkness awaiting him, falling down...down...down...  
He fell into a sea of raging fire. The flames licked  
at his clothing, curled around his limbs, burned into  
his very existence...  
  
In the center of the sea of orange flames, stood a  
shrouded figure. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion,  
and gasped as the figure raised a bow, arrow set and  
ready to fly. He turned and fled blindly from the  
figure. He staggered away, trying vainly to escape  
the flames, and ended up stumbling in his weakened  
state, falling down, splashing into a pond of cold  
water. He struggled to remain afloat and tried vainly  
to swim for shore, even though he had no idea where  
that might be.   
He swam as hard as he could, focusing all of his  
energy on keeping his head above water, that it took  
him several moments to realize that he was no longer  
in the water at all, but instead was attempting to  
swim along a sandy riverbank. He pushed himself to  
his knees and looked around. He was surrounded by  
darkness. Suddenly, a light shone on him from above.   
He looked up, and saw a hand reaching down for him.   
He reached upwards, stretching as best he could to  
touch the pale fingertips offered to him--  
  
--and came awake with a start, gasping for breath,  
body damp with sweat.  
  
  
Yaten frowned as the poor youko slipped into a  
feverish nightmare, thrashing around violently in  
desperate attempts to get away from whatever was  
chasing him. "It's okay," she whispered softly,  
hugging him slightly to comfort him. "It's alright.  
You're going to be all right. I'm here," she told him,  
hoping he would calm down with her words. She bit her  
lip and closed her eyes.  
  
She placed one hand inside his bloodstained vest and  
the other in the pond and through her power, funneled  
the water through her body and into his to reduce his  
temperature, remembering to stop before his  
temperature lowered too much. She began to brush his  
wild bangs from his face, revealing the golden eyes  
that hid beneath them. Wiping her cold wet, hand over  
his face, wiping away the sweat.  
  
"My name is Yaten, and I'm right here. I won't hurt  
you, no one will. I'm here, I'll heal you." She told  
him warmly, going back to funneling him water with her  
cupped hand to his mouth again. "If you can wait, just  
a few minutes, I can leave and get supplies and heal  
you better…" she told him, only able to heal his minor  
wounds right now with the pond water. "I just want to  
make sure you don't think you're alone, before I go. I  
want to make sure you will be all right before I leave  
you. I don't want you to fear anymore," she spoke  
warmly again, now leaning over him, so he could see  
her face. She felt her heart flutter in her chest as  
she held him, as she spoke to him. Something with him,  
something to do with him, set something afire inside  
of her. "What is this... why is this..." She thought  
to herself. "No. He's hurt. Stop thinking stupidly.  
You. Must. Heal. Him," she told herself firmly.  
  
  
He regained conscious thought slowly, fighting the  
darkness that threatened to take him once again.   
She...she was...the most beautiful illusion he'd ever  
seen in his life. Shining green eyes...a long,  
silver hair...gentle facial features... She  
was...speaking to him. Her mouth was moving, but he  
couldn't entirely register the words she spoke.  
  
He continued to stare at her through half-lidded eyes,  
watching her soft link lips form words spoken in a  
soothing tone. Had he died already? Was this the  
ferry girl who had come to take him to the Reikai?  
  
No...surely not...he could not be dead. Death was  
supposed to be painless, was it not? If he were dead,  
he wouldn't be in such *pain*. His arrow wounds  
continued to throb, causing him to twist slightly in  
agony. When he noticed the girl moving to leave, fear  
and reflex took over him, and he reached blindly to  
clutch her hand.  
  
She gasped slightly when he grabbed her hand, panic  
returning to her, fearing momentarily as the idea of  
him hurting her flooded back to her. When she saw the  
look on his face though, of panic himself, pain, and  
tiredness, she smiled faintly relieved.  
  
"You're still afraid, aren't you?" She smiled  
softly, moving back towards him. "Alright then, you  
win, I'll stay for a while longer, but I have to leave  
soon to heal you," she informed him, leaning over and  
kissing him softly. "What the HELL was that?" she  
suddenly demanded, shock shooting like lightning  
through her mind. "What am I doing? I need to heal  
him. He's hurt... He's in pain… He's handsome!" She  
blushed slightly as she admitted to herself the  
attraction. "Onna, you're falling in love with a dying  
man. What the hell is wrong with you?"   
  
She continued to berate herself, but no matter how  
much she did, she couldn't withhold the pull of her  
body towards his. She moved closer, careful not to  
touch the wounds, she held him close to her. "It's  
alright..." she spoke softly. "I'll be here…" she  
murmured, placing her head close to his.  
  
The girl looked faintly shocked when his hand closed  
around hers, but seconds after she merely leaned in  
close and murmured more soothing nothingness at him.   
Then, she brushed her lips against his, just the  
faintest hint of contact. He accepted the soft  
caress, his eyes closing. He felt her pull him  
against her body, and he inhaled the scent of her  
body. She smelled like...ocean mist--that was the  
best way to put it. Ocean mist. A beautiful girl  
from the stars. an angel, and a healer, now he could see that.  
  
So kind...so gentle...and she didn't even know him.   
Slowly, he reached up and let his fingers fist part of  
her green vest. He struggled to get his voice to work.  
It took several tries to work his mouth, but  
eventually, he managed to form a single, whispered  
word. "Name...?"  
  
"Yaten." She smiled softly, glad he accepted her  
embrace, a bit surprised at his grab at her vest. "Do  
you need more to drink?" She asked him, raising a  
water-filled hand to his lips again.  
  
He parted his lips slightly, allowing the liquid to  
flow down his throat. It was cool against his  
stomach. His body went limp once more in her arms,  
but he kept his grip on her vest. "Thank...you..." he  
managed.  
  
She bit her lip. "Please, I am sorry. Don't move, I'm  
going to remove the arrows now..." She ripped a piece  
of her vest off, the part he clutched, and put it to  
his mouth. "Bite on the cloth if it hurts," she  
ordered, carefully grabbing an arrowhead and snapping  
it off, moving to the next, until they were all off,  
and pulling them out at the back. "I have to go get  
the supplies quickly, to stop your bleeding... please.  
Don't die." she pleaded him, tears rolling down her  
cheeks as she laid over him. "Please?" She repeated,  
laying him on the cool grass. "I am weak," she scolded  
herself. "Not only physically, but emotionally.  
Seiya-san would kill me if she saw me like  
this..."  
  
  
He groaned low in his throat and bit down on the  
cloth, fighting the urge to buck in pain. His mind  
didn't register when the pain stopped. Soon, he was  
being laid back on the grass.   
  
"Don't die." The girl's words were clear and  
pleading. "Please?" Droplets of warm water were  
falling on his face... Rain? No...the  
girl...she...was crying...for him. He tried his best  
to give her a small smile, and raised one hand weakly  
to point at himself.   
"...Kurama..." he whispered, hoping she would  
understand.  
  
She smiled softly. "I will never forget it," she told  
him. "I'll be right back," she told him, leaning over  
to kiss him again, a bit harder than before. Then  
pulling back and moving away, she moved calmly into  
the deep forest, disappeared  
beneath the depths of the forest to retrieve healing  
materials.   
  
"Hurry, hurry, where's it?" she  
demanded, searching  
frantically, paranoid that he would leave when she was  
gone.  
  
  
Had he the strength to kiss her back, he would have,  
but alas, he was simply too weak. He watched as she  
left his side, not able to raise his head and see  
where she was going. How could she be so kind to  
someone she barely knew?  
  
He felt something tickle his senses. A dreaded,  
familiar ki. /Will you not leave me in peace?/ he  
demanded mentally, struggling to sit up. He was going  
to die anyway, that much was certain. The  
arrows...the arrowheads were tipped with poison. He  
didn't have long to live. He struggled to stand, and  
winced as his body slowly and shakily started to obey.  
  
Soon, he was on his feet at the edge of the bank.   
/Stay wherever you are,/ he silently willed the girl.   
/Don't let them take you, too.../ He looked to the forest  
, searching for some sign of the  
hunters.  
  
That's when it happened. A sharp, piercing pain, hot  
as liquid fire, shot through the center of his chest.   
He gasped, and doubled over, coughing up blood. His  
heart. It had struck his heart. The poison...his  
heart...lungs... He stumbled forward, toppling into  
the pond. His blood mixed with the water as he sank  
toward the bottom.  
  
Caring green eyes filled his vision before a curtain  
of darkness settled over him, closing him away from  
the world around him. He surrendered to the  
blackness, knowing that the cold water would be the  
last thing he ever felt.  
  
She looked up as a shadow was cast upon the water.  
Crimson blood pierced the liquid as a body collapsed  
into it. "Kurama?" Yaten looked up, eyes shimmering  
in emotional pain as she saw his lifeless body start  
to sink. "KURAMA!" she screamed, runing and jumpimg to the  
pond to scramble out and catch his bleeding,  
floating body. "No..." she murmured, bubbles escaping  
her lips. "No...!" she cried, paddling to the  
surface. "No, you can't die, Kurama... No..." she  
yelled, struggling to pull his heavy body on the  
surface.   
  
"Don't die…" she sobbed, dragging his corpse out of  
the watery grave. "Please don't die. You were supposed  
to wait for me..." She continued, grabbing his vest.  
"BAKA KITSUNE!" she yelled, crying into his chest.   
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT?"   
  
"Kurama... I'll get your vengeance. Wait for me,  
wherever you are. I'll find you...." she sniffled, a  
while later. She took a piece of his silver hair and  
fastened it into a locket she kept around her neck.   
  
"I'll avenge you..." she sniffled again, hugging him  
closely and pushing him back into the pond. "Pond,  
keep his grave." She frowned and stalked off to find  
his killers.  
  
To shed blood for the first time.  
  
  
~*~  
End of part 1  
  
did you like it this is my first Yaten/Kurama fic and please no flames  
reviow!! 


End file.
